The New, New Directions
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: The New Directions have graduated and Mr. Schue is desperately searching for new members. As 12 new voices come along, he finds that his efforts weren't pointless. Too bad this team has more problems than having to reach a high F... Drama/Humor/Romance


Full Summary: Rachel and the rest of the New Directions (minus Brittany) have graduated and Mr. Schuester is desperately searching for new members. As 17 new voices come along, he finds that his efforts weren't pointless. Too bad this team has more problems than having to reach a high F. Follow my characters as they go through the dramas of High School, and thy just might learn some things about their team-mates and themselves along the way...

It follows the story-line of season one but no promises about the upcoming season two.

Inspiration: I must say, this came from when Ryan Murphy said in a interview, when asked what happens when they all graduate, that Brittany will never graduate because she's so stupid (Insert dying of laughter here) but he hasn't planned that far ahead. This is me, planning ahead.

P.S: I'm sorry if it seems there are like Asians, but most of my friends are Asian and, like I said, it's based off of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Don't Stop Believin', or Defying Gravity. I do however own all the characters except for Will Schuster, Principal Figgins, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany (No last name!), and Sue Sylvester, all of which are mentioned in this chapter.

Now, on to the story...

The New, New Directions

Chapter One, Part One: The Announcement

General POV

"... and, closing up today's announcements, Mr. Schuester is here with an important message for the student body," Principal Figgins said, sounding as if he wanted to be anywhere else. Come to think of it, he probably does.

"Hey out there kids. As some of you know, the majority of the glee club graduated last year so we need new recruits. We want to take on Nationals again this year, and to do that we need at least 9 more recruits. To talk about how great glee can be, we have the co-captains Rachel and Finn, who without them, we wouldn't have made it as far as we did. Rachel came down here especially from New York to help to raise some awareness and Finn came down from college to help her," Mr. Schuester said, his voice ringing out throughout the school.

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson..." male, deep voice said, with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"... and I'm Rachel Berry, we've been the co-captains of the glee club for the last three years. We could tell you that it would have a huge impact on your day-to-day lives but then, we'd be lying. Glee doesn't get you noticed like you would if you were in football or a Cheerio, but it does give you something to look forward to though out the day when your being tackled with all of the dramas of High School, it gives you a place where your surrounded by friends who won't judge you for what you are outside that room, but who you are inside it. Glee club is a place where your reputations don't matter and you can just be yourself. It's is place where people who love to sing and dance can do what they love without being judged, it's a place to break out of your shell. When I started, I was a diva who was controlling, obsessive, and a bit crazy –"

"You kind of still are, babe," Finn interrupted.

"So not the point Finn," Rachel said quickly.

"It's okay Rach; I was an idiot jock who thought throwing kids in dumpsters was perfectly alright. Glee changed me for the better. And music we do is totally awesome," Finn said with a small laugh, "Me and Rachel did the leads for songs like _No Air_, _Faithfully_, and quite a few mash-ups. I even got to do some solos like _Hello, I Love You_ and my personal favorite _Jessie's Girl_," Finn listed.

"You didn't like the fact that I_ was_ Jesse's girl so much," Rachel muttered.

"Details, details. The look on your face when I sang it was worth it. What were your favorites?"

"I did quite a few solos to, some of my favorites being _Take a Bow_, _Don't Rain on My Parade_, and my personal favorite _Defying Gravity_," Rachel said, interrupting him.

"You rocked all of them. Hold on, when did you do _Take a Bow_?" Finn said, sounding confused.

"I... um... with Tina and Mercedes, right after that unfortunate _Push It_ assembly," Rachel said fast, faking cheerfulness.

"Oh. _Oh,_ that assembly, after the... singing lesson. Um... uh, okay, we could talk all day about the songs we sang–" Finn started, before being cut off.

"_But_... I think it would be better to show you," she interrupted, all business.

"It would?" Finn asked in a whisper.

"Yes, it would. Brad!" Rachel yelled, making most of the students cover their ears from the screech it created.

"Rach, don't scream into the mic. It's sensitive," Finn said, though it sounded muffled, as he obviously covered the microphone with his hand.

"Okay, but could you move your hand, Brad is– wait, leave it there for a second, what song are we going to sing?" Rachel said, as it was obvious they thought that the school couldn't hear them, "We should do something that we've sang the lead vocals in before as a duet. _No Air_? How about _Faithfully_? The Madonna mash-up?"

"How about _Don't Stop Believin'_ instead? _Faithfully_ is really slow and most kids like song you can move too. And it has history," Finn said, laughing a little.

"That sounds great, the reason I didn't suggest it was that Noah and Santana aren't here. Their voice blended with ours perfectly and enhanced the whole number. Let me just find then sheet mu – hold on, why are you laughing?" Rachel said, and you could hear the pout in her voice.

"Nothing, you just look adorable when you're thinking about music," and then there was a silence.

Most of the student's [dirty] minds traveled to what they could be doing when Rachel's voice came up, sounding flustered, "Finn Hudson, this is not the time nor the place for that," she said, "There's time for that later..." she added, almost as an afterthought.

The entire student body froze for a second while the words registered and they absolutely broke down dying with laughter at the pair's obliviousness. After a minute or two, the laughter died down and Finn came back on, a little breathless, and you could tell he was smiling.

"Okay guys, where were we? Oh yeah, this song is what brought the glee club together..." he said, as you could hear some shuffling around in the back.

"Hit it, Brad," Rachel said, as the music started. It when on for about 20 seconds before Finn started to sing. Anyone trained in music could tell he hasn't been singing long because his voice was raw and untrained but sounded good.

_**Just a small girl,**_

_**Living in a lonely world,**_

_**She took the midnight train**_

_**Going anywhere**_

Rachel came in to sing the next part of the song and too say to kids were astounded would be an understatement. Some of the kids who weren't paying attention before turned to sound and stopped their talking to listen. Her voice was strong and powerful and she had pure talent.

_**Just a city boy,**_

_**Born and raised in South Detroit,**_

_**He took the midnight train**_

_**Going anywhere**_

Finn took over again and you could tell he loved this song.

_**A singer in a smoky room,**_

Rachel cut in, pure happiness in her voice.

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

Their voices came together and you could totally tell the sounded amazing together, despite the differences in their voice.

_**For a smile,**_

_**They could share the night,**_

_**It goes on, and on, and on, and on**_

They went on to chorus together, but you could tell Rachel voice apart more from the two.

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard,**_

_**There's shadows searching in night,**_

_**Street light people**_

_**Living just to find emotion,**_

_**Hiding somewhere in night**_

Rachel took over by herself again, and by this point, most of the kids were dancing or singing along.

_**Working hard to get my fill,**_

_**Everybody wants a thrill**_

Finn joined in again.

_**Paying anything to roll the dice,**_

_**Just one more time**_

Finn stopped singing and Rachel continued solo.

_**Some will win,**_

_**Some will lose,**_

_**Some were born to sing the blues,**_

Finn came in as they sang the next verses together.

_**And the movie never ends,**_

_**It goes on, and on, and on, and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard,**_

_**There's shadows searching in night,**_

_**Street light people**_

_**Living just to find emotion,**_

_**Hiding somewhere in night**_

Some of the more outgoing students joined in to sing the next part.

_**Don't stop believin',**_

_**Hold on the feeling,**_

_**Streetlight people,**_

_**Don't stop believin',**_

_**Hold on the feeling,**_

_**Streetlight people,**_

_**Don't stop!**_

Half the school applauded and Finn and Rachel waited to speak until to laughter and cheers died down.

"Wow! That's some school spirit," Finn said, "We heard you from all the way over here."

"Yeah, if just a few of you come to the audition, and use that spirit, Nationals is going to be a piece of cake," Rachel agreed, laughing.

"Okay, thanks guys for coming down and helping me get them pumped. Auditions will be held today in the auditorium by me, Rachel, Finn and Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, after school. Study hard and I hope to see you there," Mr. Schuester said, giving up the information.

"Bye guys. See you later," Rachel and Finn chorused as the mic went off.

_Amie Nguyen __POV_

"Amie!" I thought I heard. It was so quiet that I mistook it for a figment of my imagination so I continued down the hallway.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder roughly pull me back so I was facing them. I saw my best friend Ashlee Lee, breathing hard.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there, Ash. What's wrong? You look a little worn out," I told her, taking in her fly away black, pixie cut, hair and slightly red face.

She gave me an expression, showing me she thinks I'm insane, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact I was shouting for the last 10 minutes at my best friend, but she kept moving down the hall like speed freaking racer. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a little of a hurry... uh, what did you need?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was wondering if you're staying after school with me today," Ashlee said, looking at me worriedly.

"For...? Oh yeah, you wanted to do that glee thing. Sure, of course I will. You know what... I have to go but I'll text you during last period. Mr. Coulter doesn't really care if we use our cells," I called out, already walking away, "Bye Ash."

"Bye, I guess..." Ashlee said, looking after me with confusion.

I walked to the choir room I knew would be empty and was surprised to see my friend Alan Brown sitting on the drums, reading a book.

"Oh, hi Alan, I didn't know you were going to be here today. I'll just go then," I called out to him, making him look up.

"Hi, Amie, you can stay. I just have to read this book for English and the library is really loud ever since Theo and the rest of those Neanderthals started to go," he said, holding up his book, Romeo and Juliet. Theo is the football quarterback and the bane of Alan's existence.

"Thanks, I was just going to play a little, I hope you don't mind," I said, worried my playing will distract him.

"No way, I love to hear you. You're really good. I think Brad left some old music behind. If you need someone to back you up, just ask," Alan said, hazel eyes smiling at me. Alan has dark brown shaggy hair and the prettiest eyes but they're always hidden behind his glasses. He's one of the two sophomores that are in the glee club. He not that great of a singer but he can play almost any instrument known to man. His favorites are the drums.

"I will," I said, taking a seat in front of the piano and smiled to myself.

This is one of my favorite pass times. During my free period, I love to come to this room and play around with the piano, playing whatever sheet music I could find, or just playing a random melody. When I was lucky, Brad, the pianist, leaves a song or two on accident. Today was one of those days.

I picked up the paper and laughed at the song title. _Defying Gravity_ from the play _Wicked_, I love that play. I looked at the notes for a while before placing it in front of me.

"Hey, Alan, you know _Defying Gravity_?" I asked the drummer, gesturing to the sheet music.

"Oh yeah, Rachel sang it for us when she came to visit today," Alan said, smiling as if remembering something.

"Rachel, the girl on the intercom this morning?" I asked, remembering the announcement earlier today.

"Yeah, that's her. Her and Finn stopped by today and gave us a show, just for Mr. Schuester, Hannah, Brittany and I. She sang _Defying Gravity_ and Finn sang _Jessie's Girl_. Great show," Alan said, coming over to look at the sheet.

"Do you want to try?" I asked, handing him the other copy.

"Why not? Who's going to sing?" Alan asked, grabbing the paper and walking back to the drums.

"Uh, can you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure, if you want someone calling PETA on us because they think were torturing animals in here. Why don't you just sing? I've never heard you," Alan said, using plenty of sarcasm in voice.

"And there's a reason for that..." I trailed off, looking at the music in my hand.

"Amie," Alan said, trying to get me attention. I looked up, "Just come on. Either that, or you're not getting any practice done today."

"Fine, but just to warn you, Alan, that I might break some windows. I'm not really that much of a singer..." I said, flexing my fingers.

"You can't be worse than me. How about this? I'll take the piano and you can just focus on the lyrics," Alan asked, giving me a cheeky grin.

"I like playing the piano," I protested, and Alan just laughed and sat on the piano stool.

"And not playing one song isn't going to magically change that. Just stand up and sing. I want to hear it," he said, pushing me off the seat, gently but forcefully.

"Fine," I said, as he started the song.

I started to play; looking to make sure nobody was listening. I started singing, hesitantly at first.

_**Something has changed within me**__**  
**__**Something is not the same**__**  
**__**I'm through with playing by the rules**__**  
**__**Of someone else's game**__**  
**__**Too late for second-guessing**__**  
**__**Too late to go back to sleep**__**  
**__**It's time to trust my instincts**__**  
**__**Close my eyes and leap**_

I heard the piano falter, just for a moment, but continued the song, trying for the life of me, to keep the beat.

_**It's time to try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**I think I'll try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**__**  
**__**I'm defying gravity**__**  
**__**And you won't bring me down**___

_**I'm through accepting limits**__**  
**__**cause someone says they're so**__**  
**__**Some things I cannot change**__**  
**__**But till I try, I'll never know**__**  
**__**Too long I've been afraid of**__**  
**__**Losing love, I guess I've lost**__**  
**__**Well, if that's love**__**  
**__**It comes at much too high a cost**___

_**I'd sooner buy**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**__**  
**__**I'm defying gravity**__**  
**__**I think I'll try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**And you won't bring me down**___

_**I'd sooner buy**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**Kiss me goodbye**__**  
**__**I'm defying gravity**__**  
**__**I think I'll try**__**  
**__**Defying gravity**__**  
**__**And you won't bring me down!**__**  
**__**Bring me down!**__**  
**__**Ohh ohhh ohhhh!**_

I sang the whole song through without really paying attention to my surroundings. I lost myself in the lyrics, on focusing on the sheet music in front of me, my singing growing louder with each verse.

I realized where I was and I turned to Alan, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? Was I that bad? Be honest," I asked him, taking in his surprised expression.

"What? No, Amie, you were... incredible," Alan said, getting up and walking over to me.

"I wasn't that good, you're just being sweet," I told him, looking up to see that my free period ended in like 10 minutes.

"I'm not just saying, Amie, I'm serious. You were amazing. Just as good as Rachel's rendition," he said, shaking his head.

"You're kidding me, right? Did you hear Rachel on the intercom? She was breathe taking, I'm just... me," I told him, grabbing my book bag and making for the door, "This was fun."

"Amie, you need to sign up for glee club. We need a new female lead. Rachel graduated and we all thought that we'd lose for sure but... you've got something... something big," Alan said, grabbing my arm before I could leave.

"Alan, you're exaggerating, I'm not that good and I don't have time for glee. I have piano lessons, gymnastics, and I lost a bet with Ash so I have to try out for the Cheerios with her," I told him, using the same heavy voice on his name, as he did on mine.

"Ashlee is doing ballet, trying out for the Cheerios, and is still auditioning. Please just come to the audition," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"But Ash is like the energizer bunny, she just keeps going–"

"And going, and going, and going," Alan interrupted with a small smile, no doubt thinking of Ashlee's energetic and dramatic nature.

"Exactly. She can handle all the stress and work. I'm more laid back; I need time to just relax. I'm going, but only because Ash is trying out, not me. I'm sure someone way better than me will audition and you'll forget all about my voice," I told him, shaking off his hand, "I have to go to 6th."

As I walked away, I couldn't help but feel bad for telling him no. But I really can't have much more on my plate. I have gymnastics Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays afterschool and pianos lessons every Sunday and every other Saturday. I'm one of those people who actually like having free time so I would like to keep the little time I do have open.

I would like to help my friend out but I really can't give up any of my current activities. I love piano. I've been playing since I was five, and I enjoy gymnastics almost as much. And if I get into the Cheerios, I'll have practice every morning from 6:00 to 7:40 and every Tuesday and Thursday from 5:30 to 9:30. I really don't want to be in the Cheerios because of their bitch of a coach and killer hours but Ashlee's mom is forcing her and Ash is forcing me.

I walked into my 6th period late, and Mr. Coulter gave me a dirty look because of interrupting his lecture. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, and he held his tongue and just gestured for me to take the only empty seat left. It was only the third day of the semester so our seating chart wasn't finalized yet.

I looked at the boy I was sitting next to and was surprised, but I didn't know if it was in a good way, or a bad way.

James Donovan, the basketball captain and one of the most popular guys in school. I mentally rolled my eyes as I took a seat.

I'm one of those people who are average. Not geeks who get a slushy facial to start their day, but not in the popular kids, where the students part like the red sea as they pass. I'm pretty sure James isn't any different from Theo and his buddies.

"_As I was saying_, students," Mr. Coulter said, giving me a pointed look. Quite rude if you ask me. "The kids sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester. We'll have a lot of partner projects this year so I hope you're perfectly fine with the person next to you. Don't think of switching, I already inputted it in the computer. As a sort of exercise to get you used to working together, I'm passing around a worksheet with 10 questions to be finished by the end of the period."

I let out a sigh. Are you kidding me? The past two days I've been sitting next to Michelle and Angeline, two of my really good friends. Mr. Coulter _had_ to pick today to assign lab partners. _Why didn't James have one of his teammates next to him as usual?_

I didn't realize I had spoken aloud until James answered with a soft voice, "I'm not too happy with this either, in case you care."

"Sorry, I was thinking aloud. I didn't mean to offend you or whatever," I said, slightly embarrassed to have said that without meaning to.

"It's fine. And I wasn't surrounded because the 3 team mates I have in this class are sitting with their new girlfriends," James said, gesturing to the 3 jocks, each sitting with a red and white clad Cheerio.

"And why again aren't you with your Cheerio?" I asked, talking before thinking my words through.

"Well you just have no filter, do you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, again, I think. I've always been punch first, and find out who I actually hit later type of girl, in my friends words," I said, laughing along with him.

"Nice, and, to answer your question, I don't have a girlfriend... especially not a Cheerio," He added, almost as an afterthought.

I was going to add in a sarcastic comment about the intelligence of a Cheerio reaching about that of an actual cheerio but then I heard someone say, "Here Amie."

I looked forward and saw Evelyn smiling at me, holding out a sheet of paper. "While you were flirting, Mr. C told us that these are part of what determine whether or not you're going to be approved for sports this year. So Mr. Golden Boy, you better get to work."

We both blushed madly about the flirting comment and turned our heads back to the worksheet I set between us. Pretty simple questions, mostly about stuff we learned last year.

"So about this: I do five, you do five. Then I go back and correct your mistakes so I don't fail," I said, giving him the sweetest smile as possible.

He looked vaguely hurt. "Hey! Why do you think I'm going to be making so many mistakes? You know, not all jocks are dumbasses."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, Mr. Golden Boy," I retaliated, sliding the paper over with a playful smirk, purposely using the name Evelyn did.

"Glad to. Want to first half or second?" he said, smirking right back.

"Second, thank you very much," I said, laughing softly at nothing.

"Oh, will you quick the flirting. I'm almost drowning in hormones with all the eye sex you guys are doing up there," Michelle Velazquez, _rather loudly, _said, from in back of us, with a smirk. I love Michelle to death but I swear I could strangle her right now.

Everyone who was near us laughed as James and I's faces burned with embarrassment.

Mr. Coulter called out from the front. "Hey, quiet down and get to work. You have time for flirting after class, and those questions are done."

James and I quick looked down and went back to work. Checking each other's answer's, I was surprised to find that James has every one correct.

Hm. Maybe I was wrong about him...

**What do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want to leave a nice review? I hope the answers are yes, no, and of course. **

**Shout outs to my inspiration: Amie N., Leslie L., Hannah B., Michelle V., Evelyn S., and Angeline A.**


End file.
